Gibrior
Gibrior is the mythical and legendary founder of the Nation of Gibria - said to have ascended to become a Demi-God. Born - '''Somewhere in what is now Western Redtree. '''Lived - 8,085-8,129 '''Died - '''Near where Rymos stands today. Gibrior Athapos is one of the most famous and reverred figures of History. In the nation of Gibria, named after him, he is worshipped as a very God for the deeds that he did perform. Gibrior was born in a time before the human nations had fully come into being. It was a time of war, as individual tribes struggled for supremecy. Gibrior was born in an area that historians estimate as existing in Western Redtree. He came to be chieftan of the small Athapos tribe - a clan that was relentlessly persecuted by its neighbours. Gibrior was likely the only reason that the tribe survived - his multitude of skills allowed him to lead his tribe to prosperity - and if it came to violence, his prowess as a warrior was mythical. He slew hundreds upon hundreds of the enemies of his people. However, he was disheartened. For war seemed like the purpose of his tribe. However, he was visited by a mysterious stranger one night, who spoke with him. After this, Gibrior began having his tribe build a fleet. They sailed to the island of Brightmoon, which the Creudyn called Efzjiget. Brightmoon at this time had a dark repuation, but his people followed him. But when they got there, they found Creudyn mutated by darkness, demons living below the island and wildlife gone rabid and mad. Many of his people despaired and said that he had led them to doom. Gibrior simply said that those who were brave should follow him. Thus began the crusade of Gibrior. Year by year, step by step, he cleansed Brightmoon of all its darkness and woes. The tales of this type are legends of the greatest sort - the stories of Gibrior and his Companions heroic myths of glory that echo down to today. During this war, Gibrior also wrote his treatise on Philosophy and life, and built his court at Rymos, which would become the capital of a new nation. Soon Gibrior had cleansed the surface of Brightmoon and then delved into its depths, purging the demons there. But after the demons were gone, a group of powerful Archedemons broke to the surface and began sowing terror and discord. Gibrior fought them long and hard, but he was but a man - and they were creatues of beyond. They smote him down and mocked him. They told him of how they would summon back all the demons he had banished and more. They would ruin all that he had built and devour his people to the last and their memory should be wiped from this world. And they turned to the people of Gibrior and told them to despair at the fall of their hero. But the people of Gibrior still believed. They believed their hero could not fall. And so he did rise with their beliefs. And the Archdemons were enraged and made to smite him down again. But Gibrior picked up his sword and laid into them with a fury and a rage not seen among mortals since that time. The Archdemons were beaten and battered, and they tried to flee in terror. But Gibrior took them, and broke them, and they were no more. But then Gibrior succumbed to his wounds, passing away a week later, entrusting his writings to his closest companions. But his subjects know that on that day, though he left the world of mortals, he did not die, but became a Divinity, as befit his glory and purpose. Category:Personages